Black Masquerade
by DemonPrinceAxm
Summary: Axm's childhood friend is kidnapped and the only one he can rely on is his elder brother, Ebukaj. Will the bond between brothers, the sword that defends the kingdom stay strong or crumble away into dust?
1. Uniform

Today was it, the day that had been long expected and one that he worked hard for all his life. Years were spent forming his life that would lead up to this, honing his skills, physical, intellectual, and mental. This day, he exceeded all expectations and surpassed his mentors that had been specifically brought here just for him and his training. Over the years, their ferocity and precision had shaped him into becoming a lethal being. The tasks that were lain at his feet had been completed fully and finally, no question of his studies were ever asked because it showed from day to day how he grew into the position he desired. Word had spread like wild fire about the celebration that would be thrown on the young prince's 20th birthday, invitations sent out to the demons that were nobles. Family friends, distant cousins, and his brothers would be there.

True, as cousins, they were his blood ties and they probably should have been closer than they were but neither branch could stand one another to get along without an attempt on another's life though there was little need for an intervention when a fight broke out among blood ties. As the children of their mother's sister, they were forced to play nice in the public eye though venomous sarcasm and malice were used in the presence of the opposing relatives. As demons, they had one simple rule that they all abided by; if they were to fight, they were only allowed to fight until first blood was drawn before they had to call it off. This rule went unbroken, the consequences of breaking it would mean either death or forever banishment. And no one wanted to die at the beginning of their age.

The King and Queen of the demon realm, Marianne and Jiru had been planning this celebration for a week now. Mainly for their middle son's birthday but now that he had finished his studies, there was more cause to celebrate. Marianne, Maria for short, had pale skin that contrasted with her long, black hair. Hair that fell down to her lower back in waves and blue eyes that shined like sapphires in the sun. Though she looked frail, that was the last thing one would want to underestimate about her, for though she appeared fragile, she'd have you on your back with a flick of one's wrist.

Jiru, however, was a sharp contrast to her with a strong build and a fierce looking face. The elder King's face was marred with a scar that partially trailed down the left side of his face, his left eye permanently closed since it was ruined during earlier days in a war for the Kingdom. The old King had one bright, blood-red eye that seemed to pierce one's soul. He had hair that was a dark, stormy gray that fell to the middle of his back when it was pulled into a band; the color of the band often dark blue or crimson red.

The party was set to begin within a few hours, though the ceremony was still to come first before any celebration began. Axm wasn't entirely thrilled about the idea but it was something that he would put up with, especially being stuck in the uniform given earlier that day for him to wear. He had been cautioned by his mother and father that he should keep his temper in check tonight, at least long enough to prove that he was in control. That meant enduring the sarcastic remarks of his distant cousins without starting something or taking bait that would probably get one or both killed. Axm had agreed to the terms reluctantly, knowing the difficulty of such a task. If everyone walked away after tonight, unscathed and alive, then it would have been a miracle or an act of whatever deity was out there. It would be a feat within itself, if he maintained that kind of restraint and control over his emotions. His parents would consider it a success if no blood was drawn tonight at the party, not from a noble and not from his relatives.

The demon prince just hoped it all went on without a hitch or any complication that could very well make him break the agreement he made with his parents, but he never believed himself to be that lucky in a situation like the one he'd be in tonight. With a sigh, Axm proceeded to clean himself up before he dressed for the event that would begin shortly. As soon as the young demon stepped outside his door, Axm found himself face to face with his escort. A group of six guards armed to their teeth, quite literally. The six guards as well have been walking suits of armor for all that you could see of them, only their faces were visible and every other part of them was covered by a black, mesh-like material. Their suits were form fitting and could take shape of anyone or anything, even if the form of something changed into another.

Axm's suit was made of the same material, enabling to do the same if necessary but at the moment, there was no threat to him or the men standing around him. Inclining his head, they surrounded him so they could move out to where it all would begin. The young prince wasn't entirely enjoying the escort that had been sent to him but he tolerated it, silence filling the air as well as nervousness. It wasn't long before his escort had lead him to the great hall's doors, the doors a shining pearl color that changed frequently depending on the lighting. On the other side of these doors was the giant ball room filled with people and multiple tables covered with a wide variety of food. Voices drifted through the door, a loud chatter between the many people that had come just to see this moment and attend the after party. It wasn't every day that one of the demon princes took on an important role in the kingdom, Axm knew that these people were here only to look at him and catch glimpses of the palace. Well, of the places that they were allowed to roam. Most of the palace was blocked off to anyone outside the reigning royal family, nobles were hardly ever allowed through. Never. There was only one acception to such a rule, Axm's childhood friend was allowed full freedom to come and go as she pleased. 


	2. Responsibilities

The doors cracked open to reveal a room full of demons, most faces of which Axm didn't know but he could point out the faces of his blood ties easily. A dulled emotion in the eyes of his 'loved ones' was clear, a cruel, cold, burning hatred for his very existence. It was a look he'd come to know very well, one that no long fazed him with as many years as he's stood face to face with it. Four of his escorts moved to have the crowd part so he could move through to the scoffolding that resided on the other side of the sea of demons. The remaining two stayed by his side, hands gripping weapons and ready to draw in a moments notice. They had been charged with protecting him and stopping any likely canidate from getting near him to take him down. It was't exactly an ideal situation, for someone to make an attempt on his life and get off scott-free. Someone who was bold enough had to be prepared to kill him or die trying.

With a tug at the dark colored fabric-like material, Axm began his trek through the parted crowd. From above, it might've looked like the parting of a sea since there were so many attending. Not only were his parents awaiting ahead, his brother's were there too, and his childhood friend stood on the opposite side of Ebukaj away from Elyk. Laurel was, it seemed, content to cling to Ebukaj's arm just to keep away from Elyk and his 'creepy' looking smile. Though Axm knew that it was just a facade for the public eye, Elyk was a lot different and a lot more cold than he let on. As an elder brother to the brat, he was on the receiving end of that venom a lot of the time. Though, more often than not, he didn't care or returned venomous remarks tenfold and physical damage even more so. As bad as it seemed, they didn't really get along enough to learn to tolerate each other and their positions.

All eyes had been on Axm the entire time as he moved from one side of the room to the other, it seemed like an eternity in doing so. But at last, he was climbing the stairs that would lead to him becoming the Head of the military. Once he took his place beside his parents, they began speaking of his success and all his accomplishments from a young age. Axm never knew why they did such things but he never had a problem with it. When the time came, Axm took the medal, the hat, and the sword he was presented with then donned all three.

Never one for public speaking, Axm simply thanked his parents and turned away to head toward his friend and brothers. He disregarded Elyk and stood before Laurel, holding out his hand for her to take. Now the celebration could begin, Axm lead her down from the stage to go and mix with the rest of the demons. Ebukaj, Elyk, and his parents could handle themselves, Axm was escorting her to where she wanted to go since she was probably subject to an attack from one of the surrounding demon nobles. Or even those who wanted to take out the royal family, in which case, it meant his blood ties.

Kalila was the first to approach Axm and Laurel, overly dressed for the occasion with too much make up and perfume for him to even begin to be tolerant. She'd always been that way ever since she learned about 'beauty products', acting like a spoiled princess when all she really was, was a first class, annoying mutt. That was his opinion, he knew Ebukaj shared the same one as he did. "Well, well. Look what the Lorinas dragged in," he froze at the high pitched voice he came to memorize to know when she was near. Axm turned toward her, "you just can't resist. Can you? Being a bitch demonness?" he snarled under his breath with the baring of his fangs, it seemed to put her off briefly. Her hesitance gave him a small degree of satisfaction but she bounced back and continued on with a wave of insults, about how he was standing next to a human. And that he was degrading the family name by letting her attend the celebration, he had ignored all of her comments up until she began to talk about his friend. He ceised her by the neck and raised her from the ground, "I swear to whatever hole you crawled out of. If you say one more damned word, I'll torture you before I cut off your head and have it mounted to the wall." That threat silenced her, Axm squeezed her throat for good measure before he let her drop to the ground where she landed on her feet. Claw marks and a red print of his hand had been left on her neck from his strong hold.

Axm wasn't in the mood to deal with his relatives, not at the moment and if another showed up. He might just kill the next one where they stood, the only ones he would never raise his hand against were his parents and elder brother. He noticed that Laurel stood in some shock, fear evident on her face even if his threats weren't at her, she still seemed to be put off by them. He took her hand in his, Laurel's hand several times smaller than his own. She seemed fragile, at least that's what he'd been told because his hand practically encased hers and he was just so much more taller and rougher-looking than she. And it was true, he was. Eventually, he had lead her toward one of the tables so she could get herself some food and drink. The demon nobles gave them room, not too eager to get in Axm's way for fear of what he might do if they posed any threat to his human companion. Axm's nerves were already beginning to fray from the one encounter with a distant cousin, he may not be able to keep from killing one of the others if they came to verbally assault him and make empty threats. Just when he thought he would be free from the noose of his blood ties, a second showed up as if from nowhere. "Sadi..." he growled under his breath. 


	3. Annoyances

"Sadi..." Axm growled under his breath, turning to look at his cousin. He admired her from a distance for her ferocity, hers was a near match for his own. She was probably the only one who he could stand longer than five seconds without killing. Her familiar tone was just enough to ease some of his frayed nerves but he knew why she was there, he never understood why she'd been able to soothe him at times of serious irritation but she did. "Now, now big cousin Axm. Don't be so mad, we're all here for fun and games just like everyone else." Sadi understood the rules better than her sibilings and he appreciated that she did because Axm had never had to fight with her over something trivial. Axm did something that seemed to surprise Laurel, he smiled. It wasn't forced, instead it was a slow, easy smile that he didn't share with many people. Least of all, she seemed to come to know, with any of his cousins. Sadi was the first and probably the only bloodtie outside the palace he'd show any sort of affection for, even if it was a distant kindness. Axm only did so because she gave him that same respect and for that, he tolerated her. It was one of the few things he looked forward to when he learned that they would be visiting for however long.

More often than not, the pair had gotten in trouble together than when they were separated. The punishment they received had been harsh but it was worth it because they usually always had fun and funny memories. Axm talked with Sadi for awhile, something he rarely ever did but it was one of the few chances he might have to do so. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the time being, at least until Axm's slime ball little brother decided to show his ugly face. Any openness he had immediately evaporated like it had never been at the sound of Elyk's voice, Axm turned and snarled at him. His demonic side showed a little bit, his restraint loosening itself as Elyk acted as though he weren't being threatened. "Sadi-chan," Elyk spoke as though her name was something to savor. Even Sadi didn't like the little runt, it showed in her face, her eyes, and her stance.

"Go find a hole and bury yourself in it, you little creep." Sadi snapped at him, Elyk was unfazed by this as well. He only seemed to grow more confident the more that was said to him, Axm spoke up as he looked at Sadi. "Ignore him, he'll go away if we pay him no mind." At this, Elyk scowled and stalked off after a few moments of no one giving him attention. Sadi sighed in relief once Elyk was out of earshot, "how do you put up with that rat?" Axm had no reply and just shrugged, he didn't know anymore than she. In reality, his parents were the only ones holding him back from killing the kid. Until he had a warrant for his younger brother's death, he couldn't do anything unless he could prove it to be accident. Not now that he had a military position, he may have had more freedom in military affairs now but less in political affairs that concerned the royal family. Axm could only wait and hope for it to come, even though the chances of it happening were slim.

Axm was about to speak again before Sadi's younger brother approached them, not only did he growl at the sudden intrusion but Sadi did as well. Even in her life, Sadi never got along with her siblings since there was too much going in between the six of them. Sadi sneared at her little brother, "Marius. What do you want?" Axm wondered the same thing but said nothing to draw attention to himself. He glanced over at Laurel who had been surprisingly tolerant of all that had happened, he noticed that she seemed transfixed by something. He gave a quick scan of the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe she was just tired, he didn't know but he'd take her to where she'd be staying soon if she was. Axm just had to get the hell away from all these annoyances that were starting to irk him.

It wasn't long before a scuffle between siblings broke out and Marius was sent flying, a cut on his cheek. Axm did nothing and neither did the nobles, it was just a normal occurence in such a place. That's all it would ever be, at least in this realm it would be. Axm nor his brothers could say the same about the human realm or any other realm for that matter. "Excuse me, Sadi." Axm interrupted her gently, "I will return shortly. I'm just going to show my guest to her rooms, she seems to be tired." Sadi nodded in understanding, turning to go finish what was started with her younger brother anyway. "I'll find you again and we can continue talking later," she promised before she was gone. Axm watched her disappear into the flock of demons, soon tugging at Laurel's arm to lead her away from the party and toward the private chambers that had been prepared for her. "Come on.." he urged quietly, she complied after that and followed him from the room.

Once they were off in the rooms that were for her use alone, Axm released her arm and slid open a closet for her. "You're free to change," he stated quietly and left her to change. He had to return and possibly stop Sadi from killing her brother as well as getting blood all over the walls. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch, it was now his job to begin keeping peace within the palace. Laurel was left to rest and relax as she pleased, the room had been furnished to her liking. The fridge was stocked full of her favorite foods and drinks, the room even had games and books to entertain herself with when she grew bored.

Axm returned to the ball room in what seemed like record time, he had hurried back though it didn't really show that he did. If it weren't for witnesses and the slight pounding of his heart, he wouldn't have believed it himself. For now, he had to seek out Sadi and stop her from murder.

"Axm is distracted," a man spoke from one of the balcony seats behind Elyk as he watched the commotion below. "And she is alone now, up in her room." A slow smile curved up on the youngest prince's lips, one that was almost sinister in nature. "Good...commense the operation. Do not fail me, you know what will happen if you do." With a nod, the man disappeared to inform the other two on his team to set the plan in motion. Chaos would soon reign down upon the party, especially when Axm learns of what has been done. It was something Elyk was counting on in the hope of having the chance to make his brother suffer. 


	4. Shocking Discovery!

Even as Elyk's plan was being carried out, Axm had to stay in the room with the guests and talk with various nobles. It was only so that his parents could keep an eye on him, they didn't want him slipping away again even if it was just to disappear for a few moments to check on his friend. He figured she'd be safe in her rooms, no one would dare to approach the rooms. Not that many could get through the halls and navigate to where she resided. Axm saught out his cousin to continue his conversation with her, if she was still in tact, that was. He didn't really stick around long enough to know what happened but he figured it got violent over the few minutes he was gone. His hunch had been correct because when he found Sadi, she bore a few fresh cuts that she had just put fresh bandaids on to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, sorry I disappeared like that." Axm knew she had been on warpath with her sibling while he was away and it may have been a good idea to have stayed out of her way. Sadi looked up from the glass of blood colored wine she held, "don't worry about it. I was too busy kicking someone's ass up and down the room to notice," she let out a dark giggle as she watched him. Axm shrugged, "well. Too be expected I suppose, but at least you're still in one piece." He probably couldn't say the same for her younger brother though, "didn't kill him. Did you?" he questioned, not really caring whether she did or didn't.

Sadi shook her head, Axm sighed in mock disappointment. "That's too bad, we could've put his head on a spear and burned the body." From the distance, Elyk was surprised that the pair of them seemed to be getting along just fine, considering how Axm acted with most other relatives. Ebukaj was the acception in this palace, and now Sadi. It was certainly an unexpected surprise, a secret that he tucked away for later use and continued to watch. Axm tensed as though he felt someone watching them, with all the nobles in the room it was hard to pinpoint who exactly it was. Shrugging it off, he focused on his conversation with Sadi. That feeling of being watched never went away, not while Elyk was staring at them both through a pair of binoculars. After a time, when a few hours passed, the feeling just seemed to evaporate. It just disappeared like a weigh crumbling off of his shoulders and eased his tense state. It was strange but it was gone now, so he didn't think it over too much.

Elyk had made his way toward the room where Laurel was now captured and tied up, awaiting the youngest prince's arrival. The men he had sent on ahead had succeeded in their mission, Elyk arrived shortly after he'd been contacted by them and stood over the now tied-up Laurel. Tears rose up behind her eyes but she didn't give Elyk the satisfaction of seeing them, she knew that's what he wanted and he'd do whatever it took to see them. Yes, Elyk was one seriously sadistic bastard with issues that he never let anyone begin to understand. Not even his underlings and least of all, his family. Elyk hated Axm the most, always turning him away or doing something better than him and taking the spot light in most things. It was one of the reasons why he often acted out, just so he could get some form of attention. No matter what it was. In this case, it would be drawing attention by commiting a most heinous crime that he knew would piss off his elder brother more than anything else. More than taking verbal jabs at him or sneering at him whenever their parents praised him over something he accomplished.

Elyk was certainly going to enjoy taking his sweet time with making Axm's childhood friend suffer in ways she couldn't imagine but first, he had to make her disappear. With the snap of his clawed fingers, his servants knocked the girl out before taking her from the room to a secret part of the palace in which Elyk had been constructing for his own private purposes. It would be hours before Axm realized what had happened exactly to Laurel, let alone a long time for him to find out she was missing from her rooms.

Axm had lost track of time while talking with Sadi, noting that it was later than he though it was. He sent someone to go check on Laurel since he hadn't really heard much from her lately, he figured he would've at least heard something from the girl but there hadn't been a peep. Axm began to wonder if she fell asleep or just tired herself out by finding something to do whether it was drawing or laying on her bed, hunched over a notepad to write as she so often did. The man Axm had sent to check on Laurel came back in a hurry, frantic and talking too fast to be understood. "Y-y-y-your M-m-m-m-magesty!" The servent cried, addressing Axm in a proper manner though the young demon didn't like to be called such things, he overlooked it. "What news?" He asked, waiting for the servants response. The servant had taken refuge behind Sadi, "s-s-s-she's...g-g-g-gone! Sire, Lady Laurel is missing from her chambers and no one saw her leave or knows where she was taken!" Axm felt a chill slide up his spine, a roar disrupting all of the chatter that was going on. "WHAT!" Axm snarled, clearly ticked off from the news. He wanted to tear into something but refrained, "FIND HER! SEARCH EVERY INCH OF THIS PALACE AND DON'T STOP UNTIL EVERY SERVANT IS NOTIFIED AND IS LOOKING FOR HER!" Every soul in the room froze at his angry tirade, all eyes now revealing fear as they rested upon the middle son for what he would do next. The servant had long since scurried off to carry out the orders he'd been given, doing his best not to faint from the sudden fright even though he'd been expecting such a reaction to the news he had.

Axm was going to kill the damned bastard who dared take his friend, any pain that was inflicted on her he would return a thousand fold for every cut or bruise he found. Sadi tried to rest a hand on Axm's shoulder though it was immediately shrugged off as he turned away from her, not wanting sympathy or comfort at the moment. He was far too angry to be soothed at the moment, he wanted blood and he wanted it then and there. If anyone got in his way, there would be no hesitation in slaughter of the lesser demons that filled the room. 


	5. Enraged! Find Her!

Axm's fist was brought down onto one of the tables, the dishes rattling before the table cracked and fell apart. Yes, the demon was half-way out of the bag now and thirsting for blood, the blood of the one who'd been dumb enough to attempt such a feat. Especially in the palace and more importantly, under the nose of the royal family. Axm especially, he would tear to shreds whoever dared disrupt the balance within the palace. It had always been a delicate thing and now it was most definitely upset, Axm's body pulsed with fury. His skin no longer the tanned color it usually was, red spreading across his flesh like fire across a field of dead, dried grass. "FIND HER!" He snarled once more, sending the nobles running for safety. Plates and glasses were dropped, breaking upon impact. Dishes didn't matter, even as fine as they were. They could always be replaced, be reshaped into new forms or the ones they had been before this mess began. Only Jiru, Marianne, Ebukaj, Sadi, Marius, Haji, and the other visiting relatives remained as the room emptied rather quickly. It wasn't long before silence ensued before Axm's booming voice roared out. "SEAL OFF THE CASTLE! LET NO ONE LEAVE! SEAL OFF ALL EXITS!"

The orders that had been snapped out were obeyed immediately, the castle's draw bridge being raised and the white elm doors to the entrance were slammed shut to prevent any one from leaving. Armed guards appeared from seemingly nowhere filed into the hallways of all the palace to block all windows, steel shutters sliding down over them to ensure that whoever the culprit was, was trapped in the palace. It was only a matter of time now until they were found. Ebukaj was the first to approach Axm, though Sadi was closest she didn't dare speak lest she bring down his wrath upon her. She didn't want that, no one did because it usually resulted in bodily harm or even death. Sadi didn't dare speak, not after what had been found out. Axm was already seething with hatred and anger, the sight of his reddened skin was enough to silence anyone since it showed how truly close he was to bloodshed. Axm didn't acknowledge his elder brother though he knew he was there and drawing closer with ever second that passed by. He shrugged away from the cool, calming hand on his shoulder, looking away from his brother as he shook with rage. "Axm..." Ebukaj's smooth, sleek voice sounded behind him to get his attention. The hand was back and firmly clamped onto his shoulder to show that Ebukaj wouldn't be so easily dismissed, Axm didn't look his way for several moments. After a few minutes, he drew a shuddering breath to qwell his rage before he looked up at his elder brother. He had regained some composure but fury was still raw in his eyes, etched into his features as he did what he could to keep a straight face.

"What, Ebukaj?" Axm's low voice sounded, a wistfullness behind it as the demon beneath the surface stirred and prowled. It demanded to be set free and appeasement though he couldn't just very well slaughter the possibly innocent nobles. The incident had betrayal written all over it, it practically reeked of it though there was no real scent. "You need to calm down..." Ebukaj replied quiety, low enough to be almost inaudible but Axm heard loud and clear as though his brother spoke normally. There were still faint, frantic cries of demand to be let go and shouts of no one was to be let free of the palace grounds. Emergency measures had been taken and they could not be dismissed so easily, especially not now that the new Head of the military ordered it. Axm scowled, his calm facade breaking apart before he turned from his brother. "I'll calm down when I know she's safe," they both knew who he spoke of and Ebukaj knew that Axm would remain true to his word until she was found. With a sigh, the eldest brother gave in. "Very well, brother." Axm smiled briefly, content to know he had his brother's backing and left the room. The cape he'd been forced to wear fluttered out behind him as though it was billowing in the wind, even though there was no wind inside the palace. The momentum had been caused by his quickened pace, Axm barked out some more orders for a spacious room to be set up for interrogation. More orders were barked to bring out the beasts that could track scents, a relatively new operation that had commensed. If these succeeded, then they could finish perfecting the ones they had and use them in times of great need.

It wasn't long before one of the soldiers reported that the room was ready, another leading out the beasts he had requested. Four lethal, powerful feline-like creatures had been brought out. The fangs of these creatures were longer than one's forearm, their short, silver fur had black markings that weren't quite stripes but they weren't brands of the traditional sort. They were brands but altered naturally to bear the seal of the royal family's crest, a pair of crossed swords with an eagle flying out of the circle that surrounded the blades. The claws of the beasts could easily match that of a short dagger, the strength of them were harder than actual steel. These beasts were known as Lorinas, a breed that had been genetically created and cross bred with felines and canines alike. They held the best features of both breeds with no down fall, their fur had been altered to be short and feel soft to the the touch but it was as hard as diamonds when it came to their defensive measures. Most of all, everyone had been bent to his will and bent to obey him alone, only he could command them for the collars on their neck had been hardwired into their hearing and programmed so they would hear only his specific voice. This saved a mass of confusion for the creatures as well as the possible messes that might be made from the misguided directions one would force upon them.

Now, with the interrogations under way and his Lorinas present, they could start to get somewhere. Axm just hoped it was to the bottom of the situation, he left Ebukaj to interrogate the guests while he took the Lorinas and went to examine the torn up room his child hood friend had been in after he left her alone. Maybe there was some trace scent of her and her attackers, or maybe just her. He wanted it to be both, whatever the case. He'd be more relaxed once this mystery was solved. Axm waited while the Lorinas prowled around the room, picking up scents though the could only hold one at a time. Whoever was here, they couldn't be more than four people. It wasn't much longer before they looked up, waiting for orders. "Find them and bring them back! Bring back the girl alive!" The creatures split off in four different directions to find their targets, moving in to corner their prey that had been so good at hiding their treason. Axm would only be satisfied once he bathed in the blood of those who took Laurel. In the meantime, the Lorinas would report back to him when they had accomplished their assignments. For now, he was going to blow of some steam by 'interrogating' the nobles who were still trapped and waiting for their turn. 


	6. Elyk's Plan! Interrogation begins!

Rewinding the clock back a ways to before Laurel was captured, when Elyk was working on ways to pay his elder brother back for a past humiliation.

A few days before the ceremony was set to begin, the youngest brother stalked back and forth across his bed room floor. The floor was about sixty paces across, large enough for the small demon's belongings. All of the gifts and things he wanted were within the room, this particular demon's name was Elyk. And he held a grudge against his older brother for making a fool out of him in front of what seemed like thousands of other demons. Lesser creatures that laughed, even if it had all been a hoax. A lesson in humility, he had been told and it really meant nothing. That no one would remember this a week from now. Elyk had been fooled at first, ignoring the amused looks he received and the laughter that sounded as he passed.

An entire month had passed before people, demons, began to forget the incident. The young demon hadn't been so corrupt but as he thought about it, had Axm used him as an example? Intentionally made a fool out of him? The more Elyk dwelled on the thought, the more bitter he started to turn. He began to hate his older brother without realizing that seeds had been planted and were starting to grow and flourish. It was only until he said it out loud that he realized it, that he'd grown bitter toward his brother as well as his family. His parents and his oldest brother, Elyk hadn't even realized that the friends he once had had been chased away by his bitter resentment.

Jiru and Marianne had constantly told Elyk not to hold a grudge, that it would destroy his future and his relationship with the outside world. How often the youngest prince wished he listened but it was far too late to do so now, even with what he was planning to do. His frustration was mounting and piling higher with every failed plan or bad outcome of the plan. Even if it was good, it all depended on the outcome of it all. Was there nothing he could use to exact his revenge on Axm? If there was, Elyk was practically dying to know what it was. At that moment, he snarled in frustration and flipped the table he'd been standing over. All of his papers and pencils went flying, draws sliding out of their homes to skid across the black and white alabaster stone floor.

At first, Elyk was clueless as to what he should do. He had drawn up multiple plans, all resulting in failure, execution, or having his ass unceremoniously kicked by Axm or his parents. Neither of those things did he want to happen, if anything. He'd rather be dead on the spot if he were caught instead of facing public humiliation again. Growing ever more annoyed, noises growing louder and time was pressing in on him. He had to come up with something and soon, he might go insane otherwise. Not that he wasn't already half way there as it was. Elyk was on the edge of giving up when he heard the sounds of a group of carriages on the way, one of the palace guard announcing that their special guest had arrived.

It all clicked after that, he knew what he would do now. Even though it might not be in his best interest later on, it was certain to make Axm suffer or drive him mad until his guest was found. The person visiting was from the Shining Kingdom, Axm's well protected and much treasured childhood friend. With her arrival, Elyk made his plans around the girl and the upcoming event where Axm would be distracted by everything that would be going on. The fact that he had gotten wind of their relatives visiting would make it all the more easier for his plan to be set in motion. It would be difficult to get to her before then and so, he'd let her think herself safe until he had the chance to make his move. Much like a game of chess, Elyk was after the King, or in this case, Queen. His long term goal was the King's place but that would have to wait.

*****  
>Present time:<p>

Elyk's plan had been simple, the young demon did not expect it to go over so smoothly but then that was the benefits of hiring good help. The best that gold could buy, Elyk preferred working with the best. Especially when it was to see someone suffer or get what he wanted like a spoiled child. Nothing deterred the brat once his eyes were set on something, not until someone else claimed it. Someone that even gold couldn't hire someone to kill them off, it would be much more difficult to bring the right people to do it. Only a fool would be stupid enough to kill of royalty, it was hard enough to get into the palace. Never mind the chambers in which they slept. For now, that would have to wait until this plan was over and done with.

Axm's feral snarls had been heard throughout the entire palace, they even reached the hidden room in which the four were within now. Those same growls and snarls that sent chills up his spine, soon faded into silence. The cries from the nobles had long since faded now, the silence that filled the palace walls was eerie. Even to Elyk. Laurel was afraid for what would come next, of what fate she might meet if Axm didn't make it to her in time. All the girl could do was glare at Elyk silently from the corner of the room she'd been put in, tied to a chair that looked like it had been designed for discomfort and torture. Though not on a human. The chair had been designed for a demon, one whom she could probably guess at. One she hoped to be her savior and soon.

Elyk stands shorter than his elder brothers, his hair contrasting with their darker colors. He had been born with white hair, though it wasn't uncommon for demons to form traits that took over the dominate traits, it was strange. Not a single member of the royal family's blood line had white hair. It was something that had never occurred before but there was a first time for everything and this was definitely a first. Elyk may not be muscular like his brothers but he could still scrap with demons older than him and come out on top, he just was never able to win against his siblings. Why, was a mystery to him and definitely an annoyance in his book. Whatever the reason was, Elyk was determined to surpass his brothers and take his place on the throne.

Four interrogation rooms had been set up, and in each one of them, a member of the royal bloodline stood. They all were given specific orders to extract information with whatever practices were necessary in bringing out truth.

Interrogation Room One:

Sadi took over this one, the nobles had been divided into quarters and would be dealt with until all of them had been sifted through, their alibis checked out until they were rock solid.

Interrogation Room Two:

Marius was in charge of this one and though he was sadistic and eager for torturing them, Axm had ordered him to keep from killing the nobles or giving them fatal injuries that might kill them.

Interrogation Room Three:

Axm resided here with his elder brother Ebukaj, the brothers were identicle though a few years apart. Ebukaj's hair was gray at the roots, turning to a deep charcoal black as though it had been dyed and allowed to grow out with it's natural color. Namely, Ebukaj was there to write down answers and go through the checklist of nobles that had been formed for this specific room.

Interrogation Room Four:

Jiru was in charge of this room, the old man may have seemed feeble but the King was anything but. How he let his middle son talk him into this, he would never know. Marianne stood at his side, she was as tough as the elder King and just as merciless when it came to making people talk. This was something the three sons learned all too well in their childhood as they grew and learned. 


	7. What the Lorinas Found

Interrogation Room #1:

Sadi had volunteered her services willingly as Axm stated he needed interrogators, the young demonness was in charge of room number one. Only her affections toward her cousin and her love of tortured screams made her volunteer for the job. In this one instance, Axm was glad that she decided to cooperate with him for however long it took for this entire incident to be solved.

Interrogation Room #2:

Marius had been forced into accepting this position, mainly because of his elder sister, Sadi who told him he had to or else she would have one less sibling around to worry about. The younger demon was sadistic and eager for the position, he didn't exactly want to even if he was secretly eager for playing the role of interrogator. Axm had ordered the male to avoid killing the nobles of the demon realm or even giving them fatal injuries that might cause them to bleed out. Minor injuries were the only exception in this case, otherwise there would be absolutely no trouble whatsoever.

Interrogation Room #3:

Axm had stated that he would take care of this room, Ebukaj stepping up and confronting him with the knowledge that he would be joining his younger brother. The pair were identicle in features, though their attitudes differed completely. Axm was more focused on military issues while Ebukaj was more laid back and focused on listening to the problems that even their parents didn't really have the time for. Ebukaj was usually more organized than Axm could ever pull off or hope to be, which made him glad that his older brother would be standing at his side, ready to still his hand should he go a step too far. Axm couldn't nor wouldn't ever raise his hand against Ebukaj, he knew better than to try. Knew better than to even think about it. The demon would never admit it but he respected his older brother, one of the few faces that took the time from their schedule to play with him when he was younger or help him with his studies or even his training when he was having trouble. Ebukaj was, also, there to go through the list of names that had been compiled briefly in the short time they had and write down the alibis of the nobles that passed through the rooms.

Interrogation Room #4:

Jiru had agreed to take charge of this room at his middle son's asking, the elder King may have seemed feeble from the distance but the man was anything but. Marianne volunteered to stand at her husband's side, the queen was just as fierce and feared as the King. She was merciless when it came to her brood of demonkyn and their friends. Ever since day one, the queen had turned into a fierce fighter to protect the sons that would one day rule the Kingdom and all the forces that were at work in the demon realm. Life, Death, Famine, everything. It would all one day lie in the claws, the future of this world and the neighboring Kingdoms as well. Tough as the queen acted toward those who threatened her children, she could only be kind toward the three no matter what trouble they had gotten into. Everything in the palace could be replaced, however, people were not as easy to replace. Jiru and Marianne had learned the hard way when the former Kings and Queens that reigned passed away, going on ahead to live in the one paradise that all demonkyn believed existed. Some called it Sanctuary, others called it the Elysian Fields, Heaven, and a multitude of other names that had come to exist in the many years the land had been.

Back in Room #3:

Axm was growing restless, wondering how his pet Lorinas were coming along in the hunt even as they nobles were let in one by one for questioning and, if need be, interrogation 'practices' though it could be seen as torture in the eyes of humans. There were no real physical wounds, Axm a master of the arts in twisting one's mind to make them believe what he wanted them to. Of making them see what he wanted them to see, whether it was loved ones dying or false injuries being dealt to them. The pictures were harmless enough, though the pain they felt was real. The demon prince knew when to draw the line, knew where to stop and let the demon leave when he was convinced he knew nothing. As one was lead out to have their memories wiped, the next was brought in to go through the same process of questioning and interrogation. The room was sound proof so that the nobles outside couldn't hear the screams or pleas that came from within the room. This went on for some time, questioning and interrogating the nobles before sending them on to have memories wiped by another.

This continued up until a pounding on the door sounded, nobles' cries sounding as the doors were shoved opened without consent. "My lieges! News on the Lorinas and their whereabouts!" The elder man that had run in bowed low, not daring to look up without a word of approval. Axm exchanged glances with Ebukaj before he spoke, "rise. What news do you bring?" The guard seemed relieved as he stood straight once more and saluted the pair of brothers, "sire. I have news that the Lorinas have captured a pair of spies, a pair that is believed to be part of the root cause of the current situation." Axm was silent for some time, taking in what he just heard. Several moments passed before he heard an uncertain, "Sire? What are your orders?" He looked up at the guard, "bring them here! Release all nobles at once and gather those of the royal blood line, wipe the memories of the nobles. Make sure none of them escape and remember what occurred here today! Go!" Axm barked out his orders, sending the elder guard on his way in a hurry.

Was there hope at last? Were they finally getting somewhere in finding his childhood friend, Laurel? Up until now, Axm had remained stoic and stone cold with his emotions sealed off from himself. He couldn't let himself relax just yet, knowing that there was a road ahead of them that probably would be perilous. Not for him or his kyn, but for his friend. If this situation got anymore out of hand, who knew what could happen to her? The thought made Axm tremble with rage, his anger was a force to be reckoned with and not many would want to face such a thing for few were able to withstand looking him in the face when he was beyond control. Beyond being able to be calmed down unless the thing he sought was brought to him immediately. For now, they had to move out and find what they could out from these spies so that this would be over soon, if not immediately. 


	8. Assassins! Who's in charge!

It wasn't long after Axm had whistled that the Lorinas heeded his call, the whistle had been sharp to the ear and almost painful to those who heard it which had been nearly everyone with excelled hearing. Which just happened to be everyone in the room with him, they cringed but made no complaint about it. There concerns were elsewhere for the time being, their eyes set on the approaching creatures and the bodies they dragged along. The four beasts in which he set free to roam the castle in search of his friend returned all at once, dragging not one but two struggling bodies. One was male, the other female. As the Lorinas dropped their prey, Axm patted their heads and fed them each a large leg of an animal that had been prepared for the large feline creatures' return. "Get them inside," he nodded toward the people that were brought back and now were his prisoners. Axm lead the large felines into the room and let them lay where they pleased which seemed to be in the only spot where the sun shined from the ceiling. Ebukaj and Sadi had taken hold of the two fallen to drag them into the room and bind them to chairs that they wouldn't be escaping any time soon. Even if the pair managed, where could they go? It wasn't likely that they'd be able to escape and get free so easily.

The pair were barely conscious as it was, muffled voices and sounds of movement filled the room they were in. After being way laid by creatures that they never knew existed, the assassins had been dragged away even as they called for help from the one who hired them. They didn't dare speak the name, believing that it would end up much worse than what was currently being done to them or what would happen. Elyk had made himself very clear what he would do to them if they squealed and spilled their secrets, even if they were tortured for them. They shouldn't tell who they were working for, who they were, what they did, anything of the sort if it could be avoided at all costs. Death seemed like the better option but would it be so easy as that? Surely not, if these demons were anything like the youngest prince. Then they didn't know when to let them rest or give up.

Axm stood over the pair that had been captured and brought back, no doubt that these were two scents that the Lorinas picked up. His form cast a large, long shadow over to two as they looked up. Most of his body was casted in shadow because of the light behind him, only natural light flooded into the room and that was from a ways back. His eyes seemed to glow slightly in the shadows that shrouded him, he had to give them credit when they didn't start panicking where they sat and straining against the chains that bound them. It would've been a futile effort regardless of what they did or tried. The middle son scowled down upon the pair, irritation evident within his stoic features. A slow, sadistic smirk played across his features as he heard the two of them audibly gulp in fear of what he might do and what he was planning for them.

With a dangerous grin, Axm knelt to look the male in the eye. "Where is she?" He tried to look away but Axm's quick and rough grip brought his face back to look forward. The assassin closed his eyes, refusing to look this demon in the eyes. A quick, sharp flick to the forehead put a stop to that real fast. "Don't play games with me, where is she?" The man tried to growl intimidatingly but failed, swallowing in fear before he spoke. "I-i don't know w-what you mean." Sharp claws began to dig into the man's skin, drawing blood from the holes torn with in the pale flesh. "Where is she?" The defiant look in the man's eyes would've been amusing, but today it just ticked him off. Axm slammed his fist hard into the jawline of the assassin's face, he wouldn't be surprised if it had cracked the bone from the impact. "Sho..just tell him.." the female had spoken up, Sho's response was a growl and a shake of his head. "No, Shera. I won't, boss would kill us." Shera snarled, "and what makes you think he won't! Don't you ever think these things through? He might be able to help us!" The girl was fiesty, that was for sure. For all he knew, she could've been demonkyn instead of the human Axm thought her to be.

Axm glanced back at Ebukaj, his elder brother just looked back at him before nodding briefly. He took out a key, Ebukaj moving forward to secure the male to his chair while locks were loosened and the girl known as Shera was released from her chair. She still had shackles on her hand, the chains were immediately tightened again to prevent Sho from escaping. Ebukaj released the male once it was safe to do so, Axm jerking the girl forward by the chain that bound her shackles together. Sho's eyes were upon them now, Axm was fully aware of this. "It seems that I have your attention now, Sho. Now," he drew the girl to his side and held her there by the chain. "Are you going to tell me who's behind this? Or do I have to convince you to spill it?" Metallic claws formed where his fingers were and thick red skin replaced the normal, human looking skin that hid what he truly was. These claws were placed up against Shera's neck, the girl stiffening within his grasp. He could feel her straighten up to get away from the hand that threatened her life, Axm didn't intend to kill her though. He simply wanted information.

"Release her!" Sho shouted, struggling against the chains like a dog that had just gone mad. "Shera!" the man struggled harder, Axm's claws resting on the skin of the girl's neck. Shera wanted to bring her hands up to grip at the wrist of the man who threatened her but the cuffs on her own prevented her from doing so. "Release her!" Sho shouted once more, Axm snarled at the man, his hand only tightening on her neck. He wasn't hurting her yet but he would if necessary. "Tell me!" It was a battle of wills and Axm was determined to win, even if it meant playing dirty to save Laurel and find out who was behind this. An exasperated sigh came from somewhere behind, Ebukaj starting to step forward but Sadi had beaten him to it. She'd drawn an extravagant looking dagger and pointed the tip at Sho who was stuck in the chair by his bonds. Sadi's gaze narrowed, "look. We can play this game all day or you can tell us, both of you will be released into the palace guard's protective custody if you tell us who hired you for this mission."

Axm had to admit, his distant cousin had always been better at negotiations than he was. His was usually of brute force or taking advantage of situations or people when he saw it necessary and, when he saw fit, killed people for information he wanted or needed. Today, he wouldn't shed blood in his own home if he could help it. Sadi traced the dagger's tip along Sho's neck, bringing it up to rest just beneath his chin. She could end his life if she wanted to now, though she wasn't doing it yet. They still had no information on who was behind the kidnapping. At last, Sho spoke up. Lowly at first, but his voice rose loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "It is..someone you all know very well..." the words surprised everyone. Axm seemed to be unfazed by the vague information, "and who would that be? Speak dog!" His patience was wearing thin and it showed, his 'Human' body was losing it's normal appearance and became more demon like with every passing second. If Sho didn't answer soon, there would be blood spilt and it wouldn't be a demon's blood but a humans. His gaze slid over to Shera who had been taking this all very well, even though she stared at him like he was a freak of nature. Like he had something that really scared her but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Sadi.." Axm spoke her name in which she respond with a simple nod as if she knew what she were to do. With a swift move, Sadi drew the dagger back and dug it into the bone of Sho who cried out in pain as blood stained his shirt and trickled down the skin. If Sho continued to refuse to speak, the man might end up dead. Axm held fast to the chains of his current captive, having released her neck to allow her to breathe. Only faint marks marred her skin but she still was alive, for now though that status could change on the flip of a coin if this man dared to anger him anymore than he had. "Tell me or it's your partner's life on the line, Sho." That got Sho's attention, he looked like he was desperate and afraid to take the chance on trusting Axm and his demonkyn in the room. Do...do I have your word? That you'll set us free and give us protection?" A ridiculous idea that had been brought on by Shera but Axm nodded, "I swear on the blood that flows through my veins. You will be released and guarded as though you were one of the royal family," there were a few precautions that would be taken but he would remain true to his word. "Ebukaj, let him go. Leave the shackles on his wrists though," Sho sputtered with indiginity. "You swore!" Axm snarled, "I know what I swore and you will be but I cannot trust you both so easily! You both will be assigned two guards of the highest caliber and protected as wel as dogged so don't try any funny ideas!"

Reluctantly, Axm released Shera's shackles chain and let her step by him to run toward Sho. It was probably a mistake but someone had to be at least a little lenient in this situation, it was the first step in earning their trust if that were at all possible. He believed that these people were motivated by money, not by the will to do something for someone else when it needed done. Axm knew that this was probably a bad idea but how could he keep both prisoners when he knew nothing about either of them, why they were here, or how they came to be in the demon realm. "Now, tell me who you work for." The demon stated, stepping towards them with a few steps. Sho and Shera stood their ground, "alright. It's Elyk," those words slammed into Axm like a war hammer though he probably shouldn't be too surprised. "What?" he stared at the man's eyes to see if he were lying but he saw nothing to say that what he just said was that. "Elyk.." Axm growled, turning from the pair. He'd leave them alone for now, "go. Guards! Escort them to where they wish to go but do not let them leave the palace until this matter is resolved!" He needed a moment to sort through his thoughts, it made sense but he couldn't imagine why his younger brother would go and do something like this. Whatever the case, Axm would find out why and deal with the problem when he found that little bastard brother of his. 


	9. Counter strike! Moving in!

"Now, tell me who you work for." Axm stated, stepping toward the now partially freed pair. Sho and Shera stood their ground, "alright." Sho was reluctant, Axm could tell but the assassin knew when he'd been beat in this matter and what Axm offered was something that he couldn't deny. "It's...Elyk." Those words slammed into Axm like a warhammer of the strongest metals, stealing away his breath and whatever retort he had prepared. Nothing could've prepared him for that knowledge, the fact that his younger brother was conspiring against him at all was a shock. One that probably shouldn't have bothered him so much seeing as Elyk acted as though he hated him in his demonic, gory entirity. "Elyk..." Axm growled his demonkyn's name, turning away from the pair. He'd leave them alone for now, "go. Guards! Escort them where they wish to go but do not let them leave the palace until this matter is resolved!" He needed a moment to sort through his thoughts and what he just heard, it made senes but he couldn't really fathom why his younger brother would go and do something like this. Whatever the case, Axm would deal with the problem head on when he found that little bastard brother of his.

As the pair were escorted away, leaving only the immediate demonkyn in the room, Axm turned to Ebukaj. His elder brother looked just as shocked as he felt, if not moreso. Axm sighed, "what should we do, Ebukaj?" He knew it did no good to whisper with the rest of his family nearby and so did not bother with keep his words between them. For once, his elder brother seemed at a loss for words on the matter and merely shook his head to say he didn't know. He'd been prepared for near anything but nothing like the betrayel of their younger brother. Ebukaj wanted to find the brat and read him the riot act, another part wanted to let the matter go, and yet part of him wanted to confront him and demand why he did it. Ebukaj was unsure of how to handle this situation, speaking for Axm to hear. "I'm sorry brother, but I do not know."

Axm was disheartened at those words, Ebukaj never had been at a loss for words but he supposed he would be too if he were in Ebukaj's place. If Ebukaj couldn't help, he'd get Sadi and Marius to plan a counter strike and rescue plan if at all possible. Axm knew that his elder brother hated the feeling of being useless, he knew what it was like and hated it himself but it couldn't be helped he supposed. For now, he had bigger things to worry about and Ebukaj was a grown demon. He could handle his problems by himself for awhile. Rescueing Laurel came first and foremost. "Sadi, Marius. Come with me," Axm lead the usually bickering pair away from the room into another that they'd be able to use to plan out their strike. The room he led them to was one for holding war meetings and creating tatics to drive out any invadors or those who wished harm on the demon realm.

Within the War meeting room, Axm began to discuss tactics with Sadi and Marius. The news of Elyk planning against him still shocked him though the affects of that were beginning wear off. It wouldn't be long before he pushed the thought from his mind and he'd be able to plan without distraction. Axm rested his hands on the table, having taken a seat at the head of long, oak table. "Now that we know who's behind this, we can form a plan to rescue Laurel and get her out before anything happens to her." Little did Axm know, Elyk was already one step ahead of him in that aspect. Whatever unknown horrors she faced were probably verbal ones, lies hissed into her ear of what Elyk had planned for Axm when he was in charge. Images planted in her mind by his younger brother's deceptive nature, pictures of what could be if things went awry for them and if he failed in rescuing her.

Axm didn't like the idea of Elyk having possession of her, who knew what Elyk would do to her if they waited much longer. "We'll bring the Lorinas into play for finding him and the place where he now hides," where that was, Axm wasn't entirely sure. He rolled out a map of the palace grounds, "Sadi. You'll take one Lorina and run along the northern hall ways to see if you can't sniff out the little bastard." He had traced a line down the various halls for her to see then looked to Marius. "You and another Lorina will take the south side, I'll go with the last two and traverse the east and west." He didn't need to be near the Lorinas exactly to control them, they could've been anywhere and he'd still be able to monitor their actions. As long as they obeyed, there would be rewards for the Lorinas. "We'll need to stop by Elyk's room and get samples for the Lorinas so they know his scent," he pushed himself up from the table and called in the Lorinas. Three of the four laid down as if they already knew what they were going to be doing. "Climb on, it'll be faster for all of us."

Sadi and Marius exchanged looks before complying, they climbed on the back of the first two Lorinas. Axm followed suit and got on the back of the third Lorina, willing them all to rise. "Hang on tight, you two. The ride's gonna be rough," as if a whip had been cracked, the four Lorinas took off running down the halls toward their destination; Elyk's room. The doors, whether they were locked or not, were forced open as all four Lorinas pounced on the doors at once. The group spilled into the room, the doors were now splintered and shards of wood were scattered across the white tiles. Axm was the first to recover, sliding down from the Lorina he rode on the way to the room. Snatching a pillow from Elyk's bed, he knew it had been used recently because the sheets were messed up which could only mean that someone, more than likely, Elyk had slept in it. The young demon had always been protective of his 'cave,' as he liked to put it and it may as well have been just that. Axm held the pillow to each of the Lorinas' noses, letting them inhale the scent so that they'd be able to track his younger brother.

Once all four beasts had the scent and Axm was back on his chosen Lorina, the three split up to go their separate ways in the palace. Axm tugged down a pair of shades that would allow him to see what each Lorina found when he wanted, the plate was a semi-clear, red color that was a little darker than blood. To another person, they could've just been regular sunglasses despite the red tint to them. On their way, Axm felt his adrenaline rising as they possibly drew closer to rescuing his friend and capturing Elyk. The little demon had had his run of the place for far too long, that would end by dusk. He'd make sure of it. 


	10. Rescue the Princess!

Axm's patience had wore thin until there was no more than a hole in the middle of it, a hole large enough, that if compared, a sink hole would look smaller. Several screens appeared in the shades he was wearing, monitoring the other three Lorinas' progress as they scoured the halls. His own, he could see through the holographic screen of his shades to where it was going. It wasn't long before he noticed his Lorina had pulled to a stop, scratching at the wall with it's sharp talons. He assumed that this was where Elyk was, and where he found Elyk, he was sure to find Laurel.

Axm slid down the Lorina's back to the floor, standing at it's side as he alerted the others and had them come to his coordinates. With a crack of his knuckles, he marked a spot along the wall to where he intended to strike. He should have the wall cracked open by the time the others got there. He struck, the wall shattering several inches around the point of impact. Marble walls were chipped and shards were scattered across the floor, his shades protected his eyes from any sort of debris getting into them. For that, he was grateful his glasses protected his eyes though he couldn't say the same about inhaling the dust that flew off at every point of impact. He breathed that in because he really had no choice, he had to breathe and that was just the quality of air he was supplied with at the moment. Regardless of what it did to him, Axm would break in and he wouldn't stop until he was through with a hole large enough for the Lorina to fit through.

Inside the Room;

A small scraping sound had begun just seconds ago, lasting no more than a minute before fading out. Next, another sound came through the wall. This one was much more forceful, so much so that the walls quaked and shuddered under the impact of whatever was colliding with it. The walls quivered more and more as whatever was attacking the other side was breaking away the stone. Dust fell in from the outside as whatever it was drew closer to breaking through and into the room where Elyk kept his captive. Laurel was quivering in the chair she occupied, afraid and hopeful of what it might be. She hoped desperately that Axm had come for her at last, especially after everything that she'd been through by Elyk's hand.

With one final impact, the wall shattered and dust flew up to hide what was within and outside the room. The dust settled and Axm, his Lorinas and the others who had joined them at last filed into the room. "ELYK!" Axm snarled, fury burning in his gaze and prominent in the way he moved. He moved like a prowling tiger, waiting to pounce upon his prey for the kill. The muscles beneath his clothing rippled, his muscles straining against the now restrictive clothing as his demon form struggled to break free. He held it back for now, waiting until Laurel was in their possession and far from the room they were currently. Axm lunged forward, tackling Elyk to the ground to rumble with him while the locks on Laurel's chains were broken. "Axm!" She cried, fear overcoming her of her friend behind hurt in such a small tactic for distraction.

Sadi tugged at her now free arm, "come on! We have to move!" Laurel was hesitant, standing to watch her friend fight for her and her freedom. "Come on!" Sadi tugged harder, the girl's feet starting to move after the second tug to flee the room. The pair had their orders and they were dead set on carrying them out, there orders were to escape with Laurel while Axm handled his younger brother. The Lorinas fled the room with their riders, all four running back to the safer end of the castle. As the last of them disappeared, Elyk became enraged. "No!" The young demon struggled against his older brother to break free but to no avail, Axm's grip was too tight to be able to wiggle free in this situation.

Once the group was far away from Elyk and Axm, the older demon released his brother after throwing him against the wall. "You won't be able to get by, Elyk." Axm's normally red eyes were black, cold and empty as he looked upon his younger sibling. In truth, Elyk was briefly frightened by the sudden emptiness in that gaze. He'd grown used to the life that filled them, to the light that shined in the eyes of his elder brother but now it was gone and he was, for once, afraid of that. What did Axm have in plan for him now? Now that his childhood friend was out of the way, what would happen?

Axm waited until the foot falls of his pets faded away before moving, sending a snarl in Elyk's direction. He seemed to be frozen, but with what, he couldn't guess at the moment. A torrent of anger was rising within him and his demon form demanded to be set free, he wouldn't deny it the release it desired. He embraced the sudden change, low growls coming from him as his skin reddened with scales forming along his once smooth flesh. Elyk finally realized what was happening, Axm was shifting forms and it was something he rarely allowed to run free. Once the older demon began, it was impossible to make him stop the shift nor the attack that Elyk knew was in store for him. 


	11. Anger! Axm's Demon Form Revealed!

Axm was furious, enraged beyond what one might believe possible. And with that anger, came the shift into his demonic form that was impossible to stop. It was why no one had seen any of the demon sons in their demi-forms (half-forms, in between demon and human forms), it was a hard task to master and it took much patience, practice, and control. Ebukaj was the one closest to mastering that technique, Axm was second, and there wasn't even a ghost's chance for Elyk because he had simply refused to practice it. Elyk had always said that it was pointless in trying, believing that those things would come with age and since they had near eternity to wait, he could start anytime he wanted. An early start, Ebukaj and Axm had been told, was always best because it meant being able to do things that no one else has mastered yet.

Elyk had barely managed to master holding his shift once in demon form, though the young demon had tried, he never was able to hold it for very long and usually failed in defending himself. Though he often practice that one thing, it never ended well for the youngest son. In this case, Axm would surely overpower him and outmaneuver him. There may be no comparison between the two and Elyk knew this, but he wouldn't give up without a fight. He never did and never knew when to give up or stop, more often than not, the fact that he never gave up ended up with him face down, beaten up, or confined to his room. This was going to be entirely different than those times, it would be like smack down with a fierce wolf against a cornered squirrel with little defense for itself.

Axm's body shifted, his legs growing longer, his shoes were torn as he took demon form. Only shreds of them remained on the floor, his bone structure changing rapidly to that similar to a wolf's in his feet. His legs grew thicker, the outfit straining but molding to the form of his rapidly growing and changing body. A tail formed from what seemed like nothing and two more formed along with it, each one covered in sharp spines down the length of the tails. Spines grew from his back, tearing through the fabric-like material as Axm grew taller and leaner. His already thick muscles at least tripled in sized, making him seem larger than possible. Scales were plated across his red-toned skin, solidifying until it became steel-like armor to deflect most any attack that might've thrown his way. Even those from another demon. When Axm's shift was finished, the demon stood at nearly ten foot tall. His form took up about half of the room, his head nearly reached the ceiling and the spines along his scaled skin narrowly missed it. The room itself was close to thirteen foot tall in height. If Axm stood straight in this form, the spines would tear through the wood with little difficulty.

Elyk stared at his elder brother as his shift ended, he shifted himself though his form wasn't quite as impressive or massive of that which was Axm's. Elyk's body only doubled in muscle size, only had one tail, and barely had his spines since they'd recently begun to grow from his scales. Just like a young deer and it's antlers that were just growing in, they were hardly noticeable until closer inspection. Axm could barely tell that they were there, his own were well defined and sharp enough to impale a being on them. Elyk was uncomfortable but he also wanted to fight for a possibility that he might win.

Elyk lunged at his elder brother, Axm having expected that he might attack first. Those who attacked first were at a disadvantage and could easily be defeated within minutes, if not seconds. Axm clamped his wide jaws down on his brother's neck, showing no mercy as he shook him around like a rag doll and slammed the younger one's body into various items around the room such as the dresser, the floor, and the walls. Elyk fought back when he could, which wasn't often though the young demon managed to get in a few cuts before Axm threw him against the wall hard. Elyk attempted to push himself up to no avail, Axm moving to stand over him. The scars he received were bleeding slowly but steadily as the drops soon began to stain the floor red, though such small injuries didn't hinder his movements in the slightest.

"Giving up yet, Elyk?" Axm growled, Elyk's blood flowing between his teeth and dripping from his chin to the floor. Axm could've easily killed him but first, he wanted the brat to face true torture while being kept alive. Ebukaj would be the only one who talked him out of such things though there were slim chances of that occurring, knowing that Elyk would be getting just what he deserved for doing what he did to Laurel. Axm wouldn't kill his younger brother just yet, not knowing if he'd kill him at all. He knew how Laurel felt about such things but he didn't see reason why he should allow Elyk to live. Laurel, he knew, would argue with him until his nerves were frayed and rubbed raw.

Axm would put up with her later, at the moment, he had a spoiled runt to deal with. He slapped on the cuffs that had been used for Laurel's imprisoment and dragged Elyk down the hall none-too-gently, though sparing him the humility of having his blood left on the floor and his sides slammed against corners. Though he may have committed treason against his own brother, Elyk was already wounded and would be for quite some time. Until then, the little brat was lucky that Axm had some form of mercy for the demon even after all he had done. 


	12. Final Judgement! Elyk's demise?

Axm had taken his younger brother to the interrogation room, covering his form with part of the blanket he was on to hide him. He barked the order out for all the nobles to be released and their memories erased of this very incident since he discovered Laurel had been kidnapped. No one would remember this day, they would assume that all went well without a hitch today. As the nobles were being lead back to the ball room to have their memories wiped by several of his family. Marius and Ebukaj would be taking care of that little problem before it got out of hand. Axm was grateful to the pair for listening to him for just this once, it was something he wouldn't come to expect with Ebukaj being older and Marius a different branch of his family. The fight, if it could be called that, with Elyk was taking it's toll on his body that was now battered and dripping with blood. His clothing had been stained, the fact it was stretched tighter on him than it would be since he was in demon form. Axm had to duck through door ways in this form but it wasn't anything too troubling at the moment. He remained this way should Elyk try anything while his back was turned, not that he believed the demon to have the energy to do anything to him. Fatal or otherwise.

Once the room was clear, Axm disposed of the blanket and bound Elyk to a chair. One of the same chairs that his underlings had been bound to, though they had been treated relatively nice, Axm wouldn't be so merciful this time around if he had his way. Ebukaj and Marius would soon finish with the task he set to them and return. His Lorinas had once more piled up in the fading sunlight to bask in his warm evening glow. Sadi stood nearby with Laurel, holding the girl back from him. She clung to his cousin in fear of his demon form, he rarely brought it out around her but when he did, she, for whatever reason, would cower down like he was some feral beast out for blood. Her blood. Right now, he did want blood but the only one's he was after he had tied to a chair and he could take it at anytime though he knew better restraint than that. Sadi held the girl, keeping her back and shielding her. His cousin knew that he was dangerous like this, in this massive demonic form of his that he could destroy whole worlds with but he never spent his time doing anything of the sort.

With a weary sigh, Axm shed his demonic form. The blood that drenched his clothing was more prominent now that eyes could be torn from his montrous second form that he kept hidden, it was something he usually kept secret for the very reason of people staring at him. Demon, human, or otherwise. He hated to be stared at like he was some freak at a circus for others' entertainment. "Keep her back!" Axm growled as Laurel began to move forward to check his injuries, he didn't need a damn nurse maid. His wound would heal with time, all things did that were of the physical. Other levels of things like that took longer to heal, if they ever did.

"Axm!" Laurel cried, struggling against the arms of Sadi who held her back. Axm barely glanced her way, tearing off the shirt and jacket from the uniform before he let them fall to the floor. They were stained with blood and useless to him at the current moment, they could be cleaned and would be after this whole incident was over. Fresh scars trailed down his flesh, blood smeared across his skin from each of his cuts. He sported about four or five of them, some deep and some shallow but nothing too serious. None were fatal enough to bring him down to kneel at death's feet like a dog who'd been kicked too many times and was tired of standing back up again to face the world.

"Stay where you are, Laurel!" Axm's voice demanded, he wasn't entirely his usual calm, cool, and collected self at that moment. His childhood friend had froze and quit struggling against Sadi's arms, "take her from here Sadi." His deep voice called, Sadi obeyed immediately and dragged the stunned girl from the room. The demonness intended to take her back to her room to let her rest, the room that she'd been taken from earlier and it's guards had nearly tripled. They were the finest that the palace had to offer, finer than those who guarded the royal family because each member was perfectly capable of defending themselves in times of need or peril.

Axm hardly ever ordered his friend to do something but this was something he didn't want her exposed to, the glimpse at his injuries was already too much for her to handle. He knew that to be true because she couldn't stand the sight of blood, his own or anothers. Right now, she was probably starting to panic and freak out. Hopefully Sadi would've had her back to her room by now, the guard was already in place should something else happen. The elder demon now stood over his brother, blood continued to flow from his injuries at a slow but stead pace. There was the chance of him bleeding out but he wouldn't let that happen while Elyk went unpunished. With a crack of his knuckles, Axm debated on what tactic to use to get him talk. Elyk knew that sound all to well, it was something that his family only did when they wanted answers and would do near anything to get them.

The young demon was already exhausted and beaten, did this really need to go on anymore. "Tell me," Axm began as he tilted Elyk's head up to make him look at him. "Why did you do it?" Elyk just bared his fangs. Oh yes, this was going to be one long interrogation and trial. Even as Elyk sat at the mercy of his brother, Axm had to give him credit for not showing any fear though he was probably scared shitless of what would come. Ebukaj interrupted before he laid a hand on their younger brother, Axm had turned to look at him and moved toward him to see what he wanted. Usually, when Ebukaj approached him, there was a catch. "Don't kill him, do you really want his blood on your talons, Axm?" At this, the demon snorted. "You know what he's done, what do you want me do? Give him a trial? He would refuse in a heart beat just as he would do this whole incident over if he was given the chance, Ebukaj!"

There really was no point in arguing with Axm, Ebukaj sighed and shook his head. "Very well, he's yours to do with what you will. But remember that. Turning away in annoyance after a moment and turned away. "Leave," Ebukaj left after being given the order. Perhaps his words might sway him into sparing Elyk's life. Whatever the case, Ebukaj hoped that Axm would make the right decision. Even as Axm stared into the younger demon's eyes, finding spite, malice, and disguised fear, he couldn't bring himself to kill the little bastard. As much as he wanted to and as much as he deserved it, the only question was. Could he kill his own brother? Was he that cold that he would actually go through with it? Axm growled with annoyance, unable to decide which to do? Teach the brat a lesson and end his life without giving him the chance to make up for it? Or leave him be and let him go back to the way he is, plotting against them all and planning ways to poison, stab, maul, strangle, or some other form of killing that was inexplicably gruesome for death. 


	13. Outcry! Howling from Deep Inside!

In truth, Axm could kill Elyk in a moment of anger but he hadn't done it yet out of consideration for the bloodline. The kingdom. And his parents, he wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of one so young that was family. He couldn't live knowing that he was the one responsible for whatever grief they might feel should Elyk be killed by his own hand. One day, Elyk might be able to change his ways and become someone who might change the very way of living in the palace. For all demonkind but how could he be so sure? He was still angry with Elyk for stealing away his childhood friend, for kidnapping her and hiding her away just to cause an uproar within the palace. With an irritated sigh, Axm walked toward the young demon who was chained to a chair and roughly grabbed his chin to force him to look up at him. "I should kill you where you sit," Elyk barely flinched at the claws that were biting into his skin and snarled at Axm. "Why don't you then!" Axm disregarded the angry question, guessing it was snarled out of fear and degradation of having been dragged all the way to the room they were currently in. Though they were alone, there were people nearby who could burst in at any second but Axm doubted that they would be interrupted.

Instead of snapping the young demon's neck like he so wanted to do, he released him and stood back to look down at him. "Why did you do it?" Elyk didn't reply, looking determinedly at the floor and refused to answer his question. With a growl of annoyance, Axm moved forward and lifted the chair from the floor with ease to make Elyk look at him. "Tell me!" At that moment, he wanted to shake Elyk like a rag doll to get him to answer but that wasn't the approach he was attempting. If it didn't work, he'd go back to beating the hell out of him until he answered. Or maybe, if Elyk was stubborn enough, Axm would drag out the torture devices. He wasn't quite that cruel but if it came down to it, he'd do it if it was neccesary. "Alright...I'll tell you.." Elyk hissed, Axm put him down after a moment and took a seat near him. "Why did you?" Elyk drew in a shuddering breath, as though it were painful to breathe and Axm imagined it did after the fight that took place once he had found Elyk. The young demon hadn't stood a chance in defeating him, let alone defending himself against someone who was much more experienced and trained. Elyk growled, irritated before he even opened his mouth to reply. "Because...she has all your attention whenever she's around," Axm gave a puzzled frowned. "And why would you care about that?" He didn't deny it because it was true, who was he to deny something like that? She was his friend and he didn't ignore the friends he had. If she wasn't around, it was usually working that he did and paid attention to. "She stole you away! Stole everyone away when she came!"

Axm was silent at that, Elyk was panting heavily with bottled up anger that finally broke free. He said nothing, staring blankly as Elyk stared at the floor. A silence settled over the room, tension growing thick as the silence went on. The only sound that broke it was Elyk's heavy breathing and even that didn't break up the tension in the room. Axm sighed after a moment, "so you're jealous of her? Why take her away? Why not just speak up about it?" He waiting for an answer, silence stretching over the space between theme once more before Elyk broke it. "Because...what if you didn't believe me? Or stop to listen?" he knew that this was probably one of Elyk's problems and fears. He didn't ever stop to listen because Elyk was only causing trouble, never hanging around his door to ask questions or ask for advice. Ebukaj had tried to talk to Elyk but to no avail, the trouble maker only denying anything and refusing to speak to up to Ebukaj about what was wrong. In the end, the eldest brother had long since given up trying and just let Elyk have the run of whatever he wanted to do.

Axm sighed, it was time to put his foot down once and for all on the matter. He didn't care if he did give his attention to Laurel when she was here, that was no excuse for the young demon to have done what he did. It was time he decided on the proper punishment for Elyk, he rose and unshackled the demon from the chair but kept his wrists bound tightly. "Guards!" He snarled, a pair of demons coming forward to take hold of Elyk's shoulders and held him back. Axm looked down upon Elyk, "for punishment of crime against the Kingdom, kidnapping the princess of a neighboring Kingdom, assault against the Admiral of the Military, and your very own bloodkyn. A trial will be held for your sentence, until then, you have one week to recover in solitary confinement with the aid of medical care and regular feeding times." Axm didn't know what else to do at the moment, leaving it at that. He looked up at the guards, "take him away. Stand guard outside his room and make sure he tries nothing to escape, now go!" He barked the order and the guards did as they were told, taking Elyk from the room.

Axm collapsed back in a cushioned chair, closing his eyes as he leaned back. It had been a trying day for him and right now, he wanted nothing more than to forget these events happened and relax. Elyk's words kept repeating themselves in his mind, not giving him a moment's rest before he pushed them to the back of his mind. He got up and whistled for his Lorinas to follow him as he left the room to head to his own chambers, only stopping when he sensed his older brother and heard him speak. "I know what you did...perhaps it may have been to lenient in your mind, but it was the right thing... Letting the counsel decide on punishment," Axm said nothing and continued walking as if nothing had been said. "Whatever...they can handle it, I'm too exhausted to deal with in right now..." With that, Axm made his way to his chambers to sleep in his bed. His Lorinas would drape themselves across his bed and rest against him while he slept, he had little to worry about with them around. Elyk's trial would take place in one week once the demon was recovered and well, then perhaps a proper sentence would take place for the crimes against the kingdom and those in it. 


	14. Mercy or No Mercy?

Axm had made his way to his room, shedding the demon form to go back to his regular body. The only sounds on the long walk to his chambers were his footsteps and the Lorinas' footsteps as their nails hit the marble floor. His mind was exhausted as well as his body, he changed out of his clothes and into a pair of shorts before he climbed into bed. The four beasts climbed into the large bed and curled up on it, the room was dark and it would allow him to sleep. But sleep eluded him, despite that it was dark time. He couldn't sleep nor could he get Elyk's words out of his head. He was growing annoyed that he couldn't get them out of his mind, so much so that he gave up sleeping and got out of bed. He let the Lorinas' take over his bed, seeing as he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Axm paced back and forth across his room, his bare feet creating little sound as he moved but it was enough to attract attention. A knock sounded upon his door, his pacing stopped as he looked up at it. "Yes?" his exhausted voice called, the door opening after a moment to reveal his father. Jiru stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. "Dad?" Axm went over to him, he stopped in front of him and looked up at him. Though Axm was tall, Jiru was still taller than all of his sons and he would probably remain so throughout his life. Throughout their lives. Jiru's dark hair was illuminated as light filled the room, not the over head light but candles that he had kept for emergencies or just for his nighttime wanderings. Jiru was surprised by the name of which Axm called him, he hadn't used that name in years. Not since he was old enough to begin talking.

"My son.." Jiru spoke quietly, "why are you so restless?" His features softened as he looked down at Axm now, his normally vibrant red eye darkening as he waited for an answer. "I..it's...it's Elyk..." Axm finally growled out, turning away from his father. "What am I to do? He's confessed..but..I still don't understand something... If he's felt that way all this time...why didn't he ever say something?" He shook his head, looking back at Jiru. "Why would he go and do what he did then admit such a thing..?" He would've believed it to be a trick but that degree of pleading, it told him that Elyk wasn't lying. "What do you think, father?" he glanced back at him, sighing as he then collapsed in a chair to wait for Jiru's reply. "I think.." Jiru began, "that you should listen to him and hear what else he has to say. If he really feels that way, then why not try to remedy what ails him? It may set him straight..it may not." The elder king shrugged, turning to leave. "Give him a chance and see what happens, you still have a week to decide on his sentence. Choose carefully, Axm."

Jiru left without saying another word, leaving Axm to ponder in silence and solitude on what he should do about Elyk. With a sigh, Axm decided to leave it until morning and climbed back into bed to sleep. The Lorinas had taken over most of his bed but he had made them move so he could lay down and sleep. The talk with Jiru seemed to put his mind at ease and allowed him to sleep dreamlessly through the night without the disturbance of Elyk's words playing through his head. Axm woke to the dawn as the morning sunlight crept through his windows, filling the room with golden rays that turned his white floor gold in color and warmed his room with it's presence. With a yawn, Axm slipped from his bed and made his way to the showers with nothing more than a robe draped over his arm for him to cover himself with when he was finished.

Laurel knocked on Axm's door, receiving no answer and peered in after a moment to find his room empty though the shower was running with steam creeping out from underneath the door. Laurel decided to wait inside his room, on the bed stroking the fur of the Lorinas until Axm emerged from his shower and the bathroom. When Axm did, he was dressed in a black robe that covered him. He had known that she was there and covered himself up so that she wasn't exposed to the sight of his bare body, she wouldn't be flushed with embarrassment at the sight of him. He crossed the room, leaving a wet trail of foot prints behind him that would dry with time as he made his way to his closet. "What is it, Laurel?" He knew there had to be a reason for her visiting him so early in the morning, he dressed while he waited for her answer. "I..um..was wondering..if you had decided about Elyk yet.." Laurel murmured lowly, her eyes focused on the Lorina she was petting. Axm sighed, coming out when he was dressed. His hair was still wet from the shower though it wasn't plastered against his skin.

Axm's dark hair shaded his eyes as he looked down at her, a sigh escaping him. "No, I haven't decided on what to do with him yet." He would probably grow tired of her asking over the next seven days, it'd be a miracle if he didn't go off on someone because he'd never go off on her if he could help it and most days, he really did try his best to refrain. With an exaggerated sigh, he moved past her to straighten his clothes in the bathroom so that he appeared immaculate though his shirt was slightly wrinkled. He then turned back to her, "come on. Breakfast is being served in the great hall, I bet your starved." It had been awhile since she'd eaten, he was sure and he didn't want to keep her from breakfast any longer than he had to. That and he wanted to get her mind off of Elyk, breakfast seemed to be the best way to do just that. With her successfully distracted, he lead her out the door and ushered her back to her room so she could dress before he lead her down to where breakfast was being served. Axm was grateful that she was so easily distracted, it'd be more difficult if she actually were able to catch on to what he was doing; which was distracting her so she'd stop asking about what he planned to do about Elyk and what sentence he would give him. He had to think about that enough without her bringing up the subject on his brother. 


	15. Trial! A new beginning?

The time had come, it was the day of the trial and it seemed like it had taken it's time to get here. Axm just wanted to get it out of his way and put this day as well as the whole incident behind him. The palace had been in an uproar since word of Elyk's betrayel had gotten out and rumors spread like wildfire. Though there were journalists and reporters attempting to swarm the palace grounds, everything within the palace itself was silent as a graveyard. Elyk's trial would be private and no reporter or journalist would be allowed to even see the outcome of the trial. Anyone who slipped in would just be thrown out by whatever means necessary. Axm had spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon preparing for this, Sadi had stuck around so she could keep Laurel occupied while he was working and couldn't spend time with Laurel himself.

Axm knew that he owed her and big, she had bluntly pointed before stating so out of earshot of Laurel. That had been the last they'd seen of the pair, he just hoped that Sadi was taking it easy on his friend. He didn't know what they were up to but he didn't mind as long as they weren't planning to overturn the palace or actually overturning his room at the moment. He hated for people to go through his things, even if it was his family and friends. His room was private and he had a lot of his stuff locked away from prying eyes, though he knew that it wouldn't stop his cousin from looking for it ant attempting to break into it. Shaking his head, Axm decided to pay attention on what he was doing which was finishing up his preparation for the trial.

As judge, Axm had to be ready for when the trial started up and had to remain vigilant until it was over. As inhumane they might seem, their system was rather normal given what they all were aside from the one human who resided in the palace at the moment. The room had been prepped for use, cleaned and furniture moved to the right positions. A table and lone chair for Elyk, a jury of demons, and for the royal family who wanted to watch. Axm had warned Sadi to keep Laurel well clear of the court room while it was being prepared and in use for Elyk's trial but he didn't know if she'd listen to him because he never received a clear answer. He only warned her that she had better listen as she was walking away even though his warning was shrugged off, Axm assumed that they'd either be the first ones or the last ones present for Elyk's trial. It would probably be the latter, knowing Sadi the way he did.

Dressed and prepared, with a heavy, black hammer in hand, Axm stepped out as he was named in his uniform. A quick scan of the room revealed the royal family and, as he thought, Sadi and Laurel. He growled under his breath, he warned her to keep her away but had deliberately ignored him and brought her directly here anyway. He'd have to have a word or two with Sadi when he was finished here. "Order!" One of his guards snapped, silencing the voices that were talking. "Seal the doors," Axm spoke and they were locked from the inside to keep out any journalists as well as reporters. There were no windows in the room so no one could see or hear what was going on inside, he was glad that he had this room made that way so that no information would leak out. Axm stood, his demon form rippling across his flesh and taking wing. The rest of his family followed his example, their forms rippling to life as well. "All demonkyn and non-demonkyn rise," he paused as he watched those present do so. "Before we begin, I need a blood seal from all of you to have verification that not one word will leave this room of what goes on here. The penalty for disobeying this law is instant lockdown, solitary for one month on top of having your memory erased of this day and the days following this day."

Axm drew a dagger and handed it to his guard to the right a dagger with an ebony handle. To his right, stood Marius, to whom he handed a black book after writing down the names of those present. He would be the very last to add his blood to the book. Together, Marius and the guard moved from demon to demon to collect a drop or two of blood. Lastly before Axm, was Laurel. And though she was human, she was present; he couldn't allow her to slide free of palace law. With his eyes upon her when it was her turn, he could see that she was hesitant but she agreed in the end and allowed Marius to take a few drops from her finger. The rest of the family had added their hand prints above their name but he didn't expect Laurel to follow the same proceedure as that. Once Marius had added his blood prints, the guard was dismissed after Axm took the dagger from him and he had the guard stand outside with the rest. After Axm had added his print, he closed the book and cleaned the dagger on a rag before sheathing it.

"Now that precautions have been taken care of, the trial can begin." Axm stated, motioning for Laurel to step forward. "If you please, explain what happened before you were taken and explain what happened during the time then what happened afterward." A spot had been prepared to his left for her to sit and speak. Axm sat back to listen to her story. The details had been sketchy to even him of what happened to her after she was kidnapped. Marius took notes while she spoke, recording all of the events that occurred in the trial. Axm remained silent, just clutching the black gavel in silence. No one could see his tenseness, in his demon form, he appeared to be completely relaxed though relaxed was the last thing he was.

Axm was sure that Marius could feel the waves of tension rolling off him along with waves of anger and the need for vengeance on Elyk for what he did. But that was the reason why they were all here now, to pass judgement down on Elyk for his treasons against the royal family and a visiting royal. He only relaxed his grip once Laurel's story finished, leaving her uncomfortable to have spoken about all that happened. Axm noted a nervous glance in her direction, "thank you Laurel for sharing that. You may return to your seat," he stated levelly as though there was little bothering him. Though it bothered him greatly, greater than he let on. He looked toward Marius, "you get all that down?" Marius nodded solemnly in reply, "good." Axm looked over to Sadi and the others who sat in the audience, "you have your case and what happened. Now, please decide what the guilty party's sentence shall be. Discuss it in the next room and please return when you've decided on a proper sentence," he looked down at Laurel. "You, stay. Everyone else, dismissed."

All but Elyk, Laurel, Marius, and himself left the room. He looked to Marius, "is the prisoner secure?" Marius nodded, "very good. You may go and join in deciding the sentence," Axm waved him off and Marius left to leave him, Laurel, and Elyk. Elyk was bound, his vision covered, and his hearing blocked off from the rest of the room as he was seated in a sound proof area. Axm sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Axm?" Laurel's voice sound, it was soft and hesitant. She didn't know what exactly to say, she was about to speak when the door to the room off to the side opened and everyone else came back out in single file. Axm sat up once more, watching as everyone took their seats and spots once more. "Have you decided?" the question was directed at Marius. "We have, Admiral." Marius handed over a book, a different one than that had been used for blood prints. Axm took it and opened it, looking over the various sentences. He was silent for several minutes before he nodded. "Very well, release the prisoner but leave his shackles on." Marius nodded and did just that, bring Elyk up the the table that had been prepared for him.

Axm rose, looking down at Elyk with something undefineable in his gaze. "The jury has discussed your treasons and has decided on your sentence," Axm spoke. Elyk simply nodded, waiting for what it was to come. "Your sentence, Elyk, will be as follows. First, you will be removed for two months from the line of heirs. Second, you will be enrolled into the military and be personally trained by me until you are reinstated into the line for the throne. Third, you will write a four page apology for kidnapping Laurel, to Laurel. Last but not least, for the good of the kingdom, and yourself, for two months after reinstatement. You will be required to spend time with the King, the Queen, Ebukaj, and myself on family outtings every day. If you have not straightened out by then, the outtings will continue until you learn to behave. Understood?"

Elyk's look had turned to that of horror then to surprise, then shock, and lastly, something undefineable as if he had just been slapped but it had not registered yet. "Everyone agree with the sentence?" There were no protests, leaving Axm to assume that everyone present agreed. "One last thing, not one word of this gets out. Am I understood?" With a resounding cry, Axm was satisfied that this would all be kept quiet. "Good. Dismissed!" He picked up the gavel, bringing it down upon a small circle of wood that went with it to make it official. The trial had passed with relatively little incident, Elyk's sentencing had been lenient for the most part, and it should satisfy Laurel's longing to see Elyk live and become a better personality than that he had been sporting around for the past several years.

Once the room was empty and Marius had lead Elyk away to begin his punishment, Axm and Laurel were all that were left. Axm had stepped down, pocketing the gavel and picked up the documents that he had before him. Laurel smiled at him. "What?" Axm asked as he looked down at her. "You...spared his life. Even after all he's done." Axm let out an undignified snort and left the room with her trailing after him. Ebukaj was waiting outside the door, clapping a hand on his right shoulder as they left. "You did good, little brother." With that said, Ebukaj seemed to just vanish. The next day, Elyk's sentence would begin and maybe then. Everything could return to normal with a less acerbic Elyk to live with. 


End file.
